Changing Senses
by lucidity and sarcasim
Summary: ON HIATUS. Vampires. This story starts in the middle of the final war and continues to follow harry and how he and the others around him cop with the changes that came along with the war.
1. The Turning of Potter

VAMPIRES POV

* * *

The smell of blood had lured us out. Though the sound of shouting and loud explosions had made us wary at first, we soon relised that they posed no threat to us, their movements slow and predictable. The humans gathered around us smelled perfectly edible, but for me there was one that smelled _so_ much better then the rest. A strong, full, heady scent that drew me through the large crowd, dodging a number of curses and hexes that had gone slightly astray from there original target, leading me to the other side of the battle field were two people stood away from the majority of the other humans filling the field. They were staring at each other, tense but unawear of what was happening around the. The youngest of the two, the ones whos bloods call was so irresistable that at only a few feet away I couldnt control myself. Throwing caution to the wind I leapt forward, taking the young one by surprise. He was so surprised in fact, that he didn't put up a fight as I was expecting, just turned and looked into my eyes, which would have been turning to a deep red color. Not wasting any time, I moved so I was able to reach that perfect spot on his neck and bit, again the young one surprised me, there was no scream of unbearable pain, not even a whimper. Uncaring, I continued. The blood was _heavenly_, which was the only way to describe it.

As I drunk my fill, I realised that to let one taste so exceptional go, would be an abomination. As the blood flowing into my mouth started to slow, I released a special mixture of poison and my own blood into the bite that, in time would slowly start to change him. Licking the wound closed I stood and quickly made my way back, disappearing into the forest. But not before noticing the other man that the young one had been staring at so intently start to laugh, sending shivers down my spine, making me glad that I never slept.

* * *

VOLDERMORTS POV.

Harry was tense, that was easy to see, but what most others wouldn't notice was that he didn't hold a single trace of fear. That was the first thing in this war that suprised me. But nothing was as shocking as when Harry looked almost _peaceful_ when the vampire attacked, draining his blood to the last drop. I just couldn't comprehend why Harry Potter would look so happy and at peace, when I knew that a bite like that was almost worst then the most horrendous torture you could possibly think of. It was unheard of for someone to stay completely quite during such pain, let alone look happy at the fact at such a time as this, laying dying on the floor. And then it hit me, Potter wanted to die, wanted to die so much that it made even I wonder what would make some one that _happy_ to just let death take them, no struggle, not even the smallests of protests and that realisation caused a shiver to run down my spine, not that I would ever admit that to anyone, not even myself.

Thinking that Potter was dead, and after an attack like that who wouldn't, I started to laugh manically, finding the whole situation highly amusing, turning to leave and find Dumbledore and finishing him off once and for all. The thought of the old bastard dead and out of my way leaving me free to take over the wizarding world almost brought a smile to my face, instead I decided to laugh manically yet again, until I felt a presence behind me. Turning I found Potter standing behind me, looking deathly pale but still standing there nontheless. A wand pointing in my direction, the next thing I saw was a green light shooting towards me and the whispered words "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

_A/N: I would like to say a special thank you to Fanged-Tsuruya for motivating me and beta reading my story. With out her this story wouldn't have been finished for another couple of weeks, possibly even months. Please R&R, tell me what you think and if i should continue, it would mean alot to me, thank you._


	2. Draco and the Vampire

Walking silently past a few professors, Draco was still out strolling the poorly lit halls. He made it out of the school, heading in the direction of the forbidden forest. Though not intentionally, not after the innumerable incidents that had taken place there over the past years.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise where he was, until a muffled chuckle brought him back to reality. Shaking his head and looking around, he saw monstrous trees looming darkly up out of the ground, seeming to reach up into the sky from his vantage point on the forest floor. Realising he was currently somewhere in the forbidden forest, Draco quickly tried to remember which way to go to get out and back to the school, when that dark laugh appeared again, this time seeming to come from right behind him. Spinning quickly around he was greeted with an empty space and the large, over-bearing trees, the roots shrouded in a thick fog. Heaving a shaking sigh, he figured that the forest must be making his mind play tricks on him.

Deciding that anything was better then standing alone where he was, Draco started walking back to where he hoped the school would be. As the familiar structure of the school started to show in the distance, he realised that he couldn't recall the reason he had ventured in to the forest in the first place. A frown creased his brow as he tried to figure out why it was that he had entered that terrifying forest, he finally shook it off and put the incident down to the stress of the up and coming battle he had learned of only in the past few weeks.

Managing to slip past the last few teachers that were only now returning to their quarters, Draco fell into his bed, drawing the curtains. He let sleep carry him away to a place were there was no Dark Lord to fear and no war to prepare for, not aware of a tall figure standing nearby in the shadows, a fang glinting in the minimal light that had somehow managed to find its way into the room.

-

The beginning of the next night turned out much like the first, that is until he turned around to see a maniacal grin and bright blue eyes wide with excitement instead of the large forbidding trees that had greeted him last time. He didn't try to call out or make any noise at all, as he knew that he was too far from the school grounds for anyone to be able to hear him. Yelling would most likely attract creatures that saw him as more of a meal then a man. Instead he stood completely still, staring into the eyes of what he would soon find out to be a vampire. Barely even daring to breath, hoping against hope that the insane being in front of him would quickly lose interest and leave him to again try and find his way back to the school. Though it seemed luck was not on his side that night as the creature in front of him didn't show any sign of moving away. Instead it threw its head back and began to laugh hysterically at the night sky, before abruptly stopping and turning back to stare staight into his eyes, seeming to peer right through him. Draco was beginning to wonder if the creature was even looking at him at all. He decided to try his luck, and started to slowly inch away from the figure infront of him. Yet again luck seemed to have it out for him, as a hand quickly shot out to grab a hold of his shoulder in an icy grip, his bones creaking in protest. Wincing he tried to loosen the grasp on his shoulder, only to have a hiss sent his way, one that caused a shiver of fear to travel down his spine. He turned to face the creature and stopped all movement, noticing the sharp and abnormally long canines that were flashing dangerously.

As realisation hit him, he let out a girlish scream and promptly fainted.


End file.
